


Hush hush, The World is Quiet

by Benwilson



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the BtVS episode Hush, with the Glee cast taking the Buffy characters places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush hush, The World is Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had about.... 3 hours ago (2:38 AM). The way I described it to my friend was that my brain took a thing I couldn't really remember, and a thing that didn't work out, and mashed all the pieces together. Suddenly, I was confronted by Kurt-Willow and Sam-Tara, and the whole cast appeared around them. 
> 
> This might just be a stand alone 3 chaptered fic of this episode, Hush, or I might continue it as a series. I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> But it's stuck in my head.

Kurt had never seen a bigger waste of time in his life. Blaine had gone, running away after his little tryst with werewolf-by-night, slut-by-day Sebastian, and Rachel and Mike had pushed Kurt to do something more social. 

Hence the campus Wicca group. Rachel had shoved the leaflet at him and set into a tirade on "How important it is to have friends within one's community." With that demented grin, bouncing on the spot.

The first session was something on a Bake sale. Which was.... Okay. It wasn't too strange. Maybe they needed to raise funds for an upcoming ritual. Kurt could get behind a little fund raising.

The second session, he had to sit through 12 bitchy women, two awkward looking straight guy, and 3 fake worried gay guys discussing "The curse of the menstrual blood - life cycle." When that topic ran out, they'd split off into sub-comitees. As far as Kurt could tell? These were a chance to gossip about "who got caught buying Lethe's Bramble with who."

And now he was on his third session, trying to look somewhat interested.

"... Which is why, I believe at least, that we should put together a committee for selling Trudy's fabulous candles." The speaker smiled happily, swaying slightly to accentuate her floral dress. Tacky in Kurt's opinion, and totally worthy of the little push over the edge it gave him.

"If I may?" He asked, confidently as he raised his hand. He gave it a beat before he stood, whilst the Queen Bee of the group grasped for a reason to shut him up. "I was wondering at what point we're going to get to the magic. You know? Evocation, Conjuration, Floating Tea Cups and stuff?"

"Um.... Hummel is it? Or can I call you Kurt." QB stood up brushing off her skirt, and standing. "Kurt, you are new to the group. And apparently to the religion. We're not witches who fly around in black cloaks on brooms. That's a very negative stereotype, and harmful to our view in the eyes of the public." 

"I think that perhaps Kurt right, you know..." A blonde in the back of the room started to speak, shooting Kurt a look that had so many emotions in it that Kurt found it hard to keep up.

"Sawyer, your turn to speak will come, Okay?" QB shot over her shoulder, and Kurt saw 'Sawyer' deflate. "Now, onto more pressing concerns. A petition to ban 'Practical Magic' from being shown in the media classes due to a negative portrayal of our religion."

Kurt didn't care how much Mike and Rachel would pout. He was not coming back next week.

Not even for the pretty blonde  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Rachel smiled reassuringly as Kurt stomped out of the room. "Didn't go well."

"Oh those frauds are all talk. Blah Blah, power, Blah blah Moon, Blah blah look at my shoes I got for 30% off at 'going to buy 13 cats and die alone.com'" Kurt snapped, fixing his hair in a palm mirror. "I seriously though after a few sessions we'd get into something serious but..."

"No Witches in your Witch group?"

"No, Bunch of hippies." Kurt sighed, gesturing to Rachel's dormroom. "Y'know everyone seems to think they're sisters with the 'dark ones'"

'I'm sorry it hasn't worked out well Kurt, I know you want to be levitating more than a pencil sooner or later, and..."

"Nevermind. So, come on. Gossip. What's been going on with you and Finn? You too looked pretty hot and bothered after class."

"Talk. All talk." Rachel huffed "He makes me nervous, and I babble, and then he babbles."

"Well, hurry up. I need details for my epic gay romantic notions of him." Kurt smirked at Rachel's indignant squark.

"No, Kurt! He's too wholesome for you to think about him like that!"

"Have you seen the size of his hands?" Kurt continued, "I wonder what that says about the size of his..."

"I can and will slay you, Kurt!" Rachel threatened, grabbing a pillow. The two of them dissolved into laughter, and Rachel let Kurt rest his head on her shoulder. "I don't know. I just... Have to lie to him all the time. He asked what I was doing tonight. I said 'patrol.... ium.'"

"As in the crude oil?"

"Yeah.... I just...."

 

\-----

 

"...wish I didn't have to lie to her, Z." Finn muttered, watching Azimo climb the ladder after him.

"Dude, you knew what you were signing up for." 

"I know but.... Rachel's special."

"Oh she's special now? It didn't sink in the first 6 times you said it, but now? Yeah, now I get it. She's special." Azimo laughed loudly. "God sake, Just throw a dress on already."

"Hey, shut up man!" 

"Dude, we're cursed. Any girl who knew what we did would go weak at the knees for us. We're studs, but we can't tell anyone a thing. Unfair advantage." Azimio stepped into the elevator, motioning for Finn to use his passcode.

"I guess..." Finn frowned, stepping inside. "Finn Hudson."

"You are now exiting the Initiative, Finn Hudson." The mechanical voice answered.

\-----------

"So, Chang, going to tell me why I need to be tied up?" Puck smirked from the chair, at where Mike was glaring as he fastened the last rope. 

"It's just a precaution." Mike muttered, turning to the bed and stripping off his undershirt, trying to ignore the blatant leering from Puck.

"You think I'd bite you?" Puck smirked, tensing his wrists and pulling slightly. Chang must be tired, because these knots were a little loose. Mind you, at least the idiot hadn't left him to freeze in the front room this time. Might as well not cause much fuss, and make himself comfortable. 

"Oh you would." Mike shot back, sliding under the covers in his bed, reaching for the lamp.

"Not likely! I've got more class than that."

"I happen to be very biteable, Noah." Mike sneered, "Like...A Twinkie."

"Yeah, you're right. You're a nummy treat." Puck smirked rolling his neck.

"And don't you forget it." Mike settled down a little, before he sat up stock still. "No. Changed my mind. Forget it."

"Y'sure?" Puck's voice laced with sickly sweet honey.

\-------------

"They need to take seven...." Shuester frowned, putting down the pad. "Seven what?" 

Rachel's dream was starting to look terrifyingly similar to a prophecy. But a prophecy of what? Seven what?

The knock at the door came as a welcome surprise, and Shue shuffled a few things around to hide the pad before he answered it. "Shannon." His voice was breathless.

"Hey Will." She smiled shyly.

"I see you found the place all right?"

"Your three voicemails with directions helped a lot." She smiled shyly, making Shue's heart flutter even more.

"Oh.... Good."

"I missed you."

"Missed you too."

They moved quickly into an embrace, but Shue's mind stuck on that question, as he caught sight of the note-pad. 

Seven What?


End file.
